Divide. Write your answer in simplest form. $ -\dfrac{3}{7} \div \dfrac{3}{8} = {?} $
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{3}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{3}$. Therefore: $ -\dfrac{3}{7} \div \dfrac{3}{8} = -\dfrac{3}{7} \times \dfrac{8}{3} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{3}{7} \div \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{-3 \times 8}{7 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{-\dfrac{3}{7} \div \dfrac{3}{8}} = -\dfrac{24}{21} $ Simplify: $ -\dfrac{8}{7}$